


Nefarious - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1006]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby plans to get to the bottom of Gibbs and Tony and whatever is going on with them, but Gibbs surprises them all.





	Nefarious - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/31/2002 for the word [nefarious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/31/nefarious).
> 
> nefarious  
> Wicked in the extreme; iniquitous.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 24: Kissing/Mistletoe](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/125307.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nefarious - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 24: Kissing/Mistletoe

Abby rubbed her hands in nefarious glee. She looked around at the mistletoe and other decorations and couldn’t help thinking it was perfect for her master plan. She was determined to figure out what was going on with Gibbs and Tony tonight. 

There hadn’t been as much protesting when they kissed under the mistletoe at the Christmas party as she expected. She knew something was going on. She just hadn’t figured out what, yet.

Everyone was already at the party except for Tony and Gibbs. Abby herself was wearing a dark Maleficent costume. McGee had dressed up as Batman. Delilah completed McGee’s outfit with her own Robin costume to match.

Jimmy appeared as the dread pirate Roberts. Breena posed as Buttercup and they’d dressed Victoria as Westley and Buttercup’s daughter. Ducky looked dashing as Sherlock Holmes. Bishop finished off the ensemble with her Sleeping Beauty costume.

Jackson entered first dressed to the nines like a true James Bond. Abby gasped as she spotted Gibbs and Tony behind him. She couldn’t believe that Tony had gotten Gibbs into that costume. 

“Tony, what are you wearing?” McGee blurted, shocked.

“I’m Gibbs, beefsteak, of course, McBatty.” Tony wore a grade A steak costume. 

It matched the fireplace and chimney costume that Gibbs wore in that everyone knew Gibbs cooked steak in his fireplace. Gibbs costume was rather ungainly and he quickly found a wall to hang out on. He periodically glared at Tony, who continued to mingle amongst the others for a bit. 

After Tony said his hellos, he made his way over to Gibbs to keep him company. Tony knew it was his fault that Gibbs couldn’t move easily, though Gibbs moved better in that outfit than Tony would have.

“Let me know if you need anything from the refreshments and I’ll grab it for you,” Tony murmured to Gibbs.

“Coffee would be good.” Gibbs suggested quietly.

Tony nodded and headed to get Gibbs his marine coffee. As he was pouring Gibbs his high octane coffee, Abby sidled up to him and hissed, “So are you and Gibbs together?”

“Why would you think that, Abby?” Tony smirked, ignoring her as much as he could as he finished putting Gibbs coffee together and pouring his own drink. 

“You kissed at the team Christmas party.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Everyone kissed at the team Christmas party. It was impossible to escape the mistletoe.”

“Gibbs only kissed you.”

Tony shrugged and moved to head back to Gibbs. Abby grabbed Tony’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

When Tony turned around, Abby hissed, “You’re wearing matching costumes.”

“Gibbs had the choice of the chimney or being a Bond girl to match his father. It’s not that big a deal, Abby.”

Abby’s face fell in disappointment. “So you’re not together?”

“I never said that.” Tony smirked. 

Abby narrowed her eyes. “Tony…” Abby pouted, “It’s not nice to keep secrets from Abby.”

“If you want to know, ask Gibbs.” Tony called over his shoulder as he finally escaped Abby’s clutches. He wasn’t about to decide what to tell people without discussing it with Gibbs. 

Jackson roamed the room chatting various people up. He kept a close eye on Tony and Gibbs though. Tonight, the New Year started and he really hoped that it would bring Tony and Gibbs’ relationship to a new level.

The amount of time Tony and Gibbs were spending together was certainly promising, but he could tell that Tony was still holding himself a bit apart from Gibbs. He hoped that Gibbs’ plan would fix that. He hated seeing both of them hurting. They both deserved to be happy.

“What did Abby want?” Gibbs murmured as Tony returned with his drink.

“She wanted to know if we were together.”

“Did you tell her, yes?” 

“No. I told her to ask you.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “You could have just told her, yes, you know.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to get her hopes up and we haven’t resolved everything that went wrong in our first relationship.”

Gibbs nodded sadly. He fingered the ring in his pocket. He’d planned to propose to Tony tonight to show his commitment, but he wondered now if that was really the best plan. He couldn’t figure out any other way to show Tony that Tony was it for him and that he’d do anything to make him happy. 

The rest of the MCRT and Abby gathered together to discuss Tony and Gibbs. McGee was finally nominated to go ask Gibbs if Tony and him were together. McGee cautiously approached the two who were deep in conversation. 

“Boss?”

“What is it, McGee?” Gibbs growled.

“Are you dating, Tony?”

Gibbs eyed Tony. “What do you think, Tony? Are we dating?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, Jethro. Are we?”

Gibbs dropped to one knee or at least as close to it as his costume would allow. “I know you’re not sure about us, anymore, but I love you, Tony, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I made many mistakes in the past, but my biggest mistake was giving you up. I never should have done that and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to you. I’m still going to be a bastard at work, but outside of work I promise you’ll never doubt my love for you again.”

Gibbs pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to Tony, the brilliant sapphire sparkling in the disco light, “In fact, even at work I’ll be easier on you than I have been in the past and you have the rest of the team here as witness to make sure it happens. Please, Tony, will you do me the honor of marrying me.”

Tony stared at Gibbs in shock. He wasn’t ready for marriage. He couldn’t believe that Gibbs had proposed in front of everyone they knew. 

Gibbs really wasn’t interested in having Tony as a dirty secret this time. That wasn’t the only concern that Tony had, however. Tony didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.

Gibbs started to get even more worried that this was the wrong move and moved to pleading, “Please, Tony, whatever has you worried tell me and we’ll work on it. I’m not going to leave you this time, no matter what happens. You’re it for me, Tony. I’ll never meet another with your strength, courage, integrity, and capacity for forgiveness and goodness if I lived another million years. Will you please marry me, Tony?”

Tears leaked out of Tony’s eyes as he struggled to control his emotions as Gibbs brought up all the emotions that he’d tried to bury and forget about. They’d hurt too much to deal with, but his relationship with Gibbs couldn’t be repaired until they’d dealt with them. Tony slid to the floor and buried his head in his hands. 

Gibbs gathered Tony into his arms, worried now. Tony had never been this silent. “What’s the matter, baby? Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to fix it. Please, just tell me what’s wrong, baby.” 

Tony finally choked out, “Nothing.”

“Come on, baby. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going through that beautiful mind of yours.” Gibbs no longer cared about their audience. The only thing on his mind was Tony.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this in front of everyone. I’m not ready for this.” Tony whispered, tears streaking his face.

Gibbs rubbed his hand on Tony’s back. “It’s ok, baby. You don’t have to say yes, now. I just wanted you and all of our friends to know how committed I am to you. We have all the time in the world. I’ll wait for you for however long you need, even if it ends up being forever.”

Tony choked, coughing, “Of course, I’ll marry you, idiot, but we have a lot to talk about later.”

Their friends cheered as Gibbs slipped the ring onto Tony’s finger. Jackson couldn’t stop the smile stretching across his face. He couldn’t help feeling that this was what they needed to start the new year off right. It was obvious that not everything was resolved, but it sounded like they’d figure it out together and that’s the only way any relationship worked. 

“Does that answer your question?” Gibbs smirked at McGee, who nodded dumbly.

As the clock counted down to midnight, their friends started chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Gibbs tilted Tony’s head to look at him, silently asking him if it was alright. Tony nodded and as the clock ticked over to midnight, Tony and Gibbs sealed their new relationship with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
